dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mercury
Mercury is the main protagonist in the Dragon Ball Galaxy fan-fiction story series. Appearance Mercury is a 6’2” Dark skinned man with solid black pupils and black small afro. He usually wears a dark blue sleeveless shirt and a dark grey military combat pants and boots. He casually wears a colorful Hawaiian shirt and blue jeans with snickers. His normal facial expression looks as if he has a chip on his shoulder, but his personality show who he really is. Personality Mercury keeps things to himself most of the time. He's quiet, and very observant. He is also approachable, despite his normal facial expression. He has a strong sense of justice and an impressive determination to help those in need. He is also loyal husband and loving father and will not hesitate to put his life on the line to protect his family. Likes Mercury loves to cook food, he is professional level chef, even though he never attended school for it. He is quite fond of the unknown and loves to try new things out. He also is Tech savvy. When it comes to technology, he will do everything to get his hands on it. Dislikes Since the Tuffle Resurgence, Mercury has somewhat developed a mild fear of the Super Saiyan 4 form. He also hates it when Lee'sa scares him when she is in the that form. Biography Early life Mercury was born on earth in age 723, he had a normal life and the idea of aliens and super powers were science fiction. When he was 7 years old in Age 730, he met and befriend Miller. The two became like brothers. He grade school he became friends with Harris until he moved away. When he was 12 years old in Age 735, his cousin Jac persuade Mercury to join him to train in martial arts under Master Mutaito.It was then that he met Cruze who was a fellow student. A relationship was formed, but after seeing Cruze for who she really is, he ended the relationship. Unknown to Mercury, she began to harbor a grudge. It was during this time Mercury learned about Ki. He began a rigorous training and was growing in strength at an incredible rate for the next 6 years. In age 741, he barely became champion of the world martial arts against fellow student and cousin; Jac. During that time an entity calling himself King Piccolo laid waste to Pomegranate City. At the ruins, Mercury found a survivor, a little girl name Sarah. He took her under his wing, fed and nurtured her back to health and treated her like his own daughter. After days have past, Mercury and Jac finally encounter Piccolo and battled. They barely managed to defeat him and prevented him from spitting out an egg. Because of this event, nation of the world formed the World Council and a global defense unit was formed called the Earth Defense Fighters. Mercury became leader of an elite squad called the Star Team. 8 months have passed and Sarah's parents were finally found, they survive as well. Mercury was happy and sad to see her leave, but by appreciation, they allowed him to free come by and see her. In Age 743, Mercury discovered that his friend Miller who was the CEO of Miller INC, was black marketing with the Terrorist Cell, Red Ribbon Army. Mercury exposed him to the public and Miller was arrested. Miller vowed to get his revenge towards Mercury. Mercury later learns that Miller “Died” in accident while going to Nanba Prison. Then 3 months later, Mercury discovers that Sarah’s Parents was murdered and Sarah was reported kidnapped. For the next 16 years, Mercury did not stop to find her. Human-Saiyan War Arc In Age 743, first contact with two aliens was made and they were hostile. Mercury and the Star team was deployed to stop the the two invaders. During the encounter, Mercury and Jac fought Raditz and Kakarot, and barely manage to subdue Kakarot and injure Raditz. When they retreated not after they told them that six more powerful saiyans are coming in one years time. Kami made himself known to the World Council. He agreed to take Mercury to be train by a King Kai. Mercury was taken to Snake way. He travels it and reaches King Kai's Planet. After get accustom to the 10 times gravity, he learned the Kaioken and the Spirit Bomb. His power increased dramatically. The Saiyans arrived early to the Solar System, and Mercury made his return trip back to earth. He finally makes it back, but the Star Teams was practically defeated, with Jac and Harris as the only survivors out of 6. Mercury with his new find power easily defeated 5 of the six saiyans leaving Bardock who transformed in to a Great Ape. The E.D.f sent in reinforcements and Bardock was subdued. Mercury orders for all the saiyans tails to be cut off to prevent the transformation. On their way back to based, Bardock informs Mercury that invasion force is coming and the leader is 30 times stronger. Mercury quickly informs the Council and a worldwide effort was made to be ready for the invasion. When the Invasion arrived to Earth, many battles were fought. However for decisive battles like the Battle of New Fork. Mercury and the Star Team led Earth to victory. His action caught the eye of a already interested Saiyan Invasion General Lee'sa. Mercury opposed the counterattack on the Saiyan ship made by the World Council that ended in a disaster. When Mercury finally met Lee'sa and agreed to a 2v1 battle, he was able to convince his Director, who convince the World Council to have all militaries to join as one for a final battle. During that battle, Mercury and Jac barely manages to subdue Lee'sa. Due to this battle, Mercury and Lee'sa gained respect for each other. Show of Peace The Saiyans retreat from Earth and the World Council reforms into the United Earth Alliance. The alliance begins it Liberation campaign to gain allies, but also started the War. Mercury receives a call from King Kai warning him of Frieza and the Dragon Balls on Namek. Mercury and the Star Team go to Namek and manages to defeat Frieza. They also gain 3 Saiyan defectors name Vegeta, Nappa, and Turles as well as Planet Trade Organization defectors. A Namekian named Tuba joined too. Overtime, Mercury and Vegeta became friends and often would spar. Vegeta advises Mercury that in order to gain peace with the Saiyans, they need to liberate them from the P.T.O. Mercury reports this to the Alliance and they agree and coordinate a simultaneous attack on the P.T.O. So they were receiving help from with the organization. Mercury and his team are sent to Arcos as the alliance fleet attacks head on with P.T.O. There Mercury meets Cappa and assist him to defeat Cold and his son Cooler. They were defeated and the P.T.O collapsed. Impressed, Cappa decides to join Mercury. The Challenge In Age 748, Mercury meets Queen Hanasia for the first time. After being summoned by her for "Peace" talks. Mercury realize that she does not want to end the War. This angers Mercury. He challenges the Saiyans to a 5v5 battle that will take place in one year, and whoever wins get to decide the fate of the war. Mercury and his choice team were trained by the saiyan defectors to their limit, but their power was not enough. In Age 749 the battle took place on Parniss and Mercury and his team arrived early. Mercury discovers and devours a Tree of might fruit and gains a massive boost in power. the rest of his team as well. When the Saiyans arrive the battle begins. Mercury and Lee'sa find a area and battle. Mercury with at his maximum Kaioken battle a Super Saiyan Lee'sa. Mercury attempted to reason with Lee'sa that Hanasia will never end the war and that she is no different that the P.T.O. Apparently, She took this to heart, Mercury notice that she was pulling her punches. So he test her by firing a Ki wave and she responds buy firings causing a struggle. Mercury knew she is way more power as a super saiyan and goes full power, and wins. He was right, she threw the match. Mercury then begins to fall in love with Lee'sa. He injects a Senzu that completely heals her and passes out. Treaty of Parniss After being healed in a Healing tank, Mercury is joined by Jac, who briefs him on the situation of saiyan named Paragus who gained support and became King of the saiyans and called a immediate ceasefire and treaty with the Alliance. They were chosen as delegates. They are joined by Broly, Lee'sa, Cappa, and Tuba. They then confront Hanasia, who was on her way to disrupt the treaty. That is when Hanasia transforms into a Legendary Super Saiyan. It was a one side battle, but Mercury at his full power was able to hurt the beast. Unfortunately, it was not enough. Mercury is nearly killed by the onslaught of Hanasia. When Lee'sa acended to Super Saiyan 2. Tuba uses his healing ability to keep Mercury alive. Hanasia is defeated and the U.E.A arrives and a treaty was made, ending the war and forging a Strong alliance. Mercury is put into a old model healing tank and is completely healed. He then marries Lee'sa and formed the Z-Fighters and the Regiment. Tuffle Arc In Age 757, 8 years after the War. Mercury is happily married to Lee'sa and is a father of 3 three children. Naomi(8), Jay(6) and Virginia(4). One day Jac came by with a mission from the U.E.A that a enormous energy was detected 200 light-years from Earth. After hiring a babysitter, they left. While they travel to the objective, Baby Garlic had Tufflerized Earth and Sadala. They reached the objective and discover Bluu, who absorbs Mercury's memories and made her own personality. Mercury makes her a Z-Fighter. A distress call was received and Mercury split the team. He, Jac and Bluu went to Earth, while Lee'sa, Cappa, and Tuba went to Sadala. On Earth, Mercury and is team was ambushed Tufflerized E.D.F. and Partial Star Team, but they were saved by uninfected Star Team members; Yamcha, Tien, Krillin and Chi-Chi. They were taken to Safe Zone One, and Mercury was relieved that his children were safe and in the hands of Launch (Blue hair). Mercury sensed that something bad happen to Lee'sa's team, so he did not waste time. He formed a attack plan and has Bluu lead the attack, while he and Jac take container of synthesized sacred water to dispense in the atmosphere dispenser inside the look. The plan was a success and the Spice Boys were quickly defeated. The entire earth was cured, plus everyone infected retained their memories. Now with the support of the Alliance, Mercury and his team with the Star Team traveled to Sadala and was able to establish contact with the remains of the Regiment that was uninfected; Bardock, Gine, Kakarot, Borgos, and Turles. They discover an anomaly and make their way over to it but are ambushed by Baby Garlic and his Tufflerized Saiyans, including Lee'sa, Cappa, and Tuba. The Z-Fighters, Star Team, and Regiment were about to be overwhelmed, but Mercury called a retreat. Mercury was then bitten 3 times, first by Lee'sa and the other two by Inya and Vegeta. Bluu attempted to rescue, but Mercury refused. Mercury then passes out not before falling upon an concealed Dermoshot filled the Sacred water. After several minutes, Mercury regain consciousness. He knows that he is surrounded by Tufflerized Saiyans, but he manages to escape by Instant Transmission to the anomaly. There he discover a massive fleet of Tuffle Battleships reading to launch. He makes his way back to the AVS Ender Spire and orders a retreat. Mercury figures that the Tuffles will try to take over Yardrat to obtain the Instant Transmission. After getting cooperation with the Yardrats, the Z-Fighters began planet wide evacuation. They move all the Yardrats to Namek since the planet was more secluded and farther out. Mercury stay to supervise the last transport when the Tuffles arrived. He is confronted by Baby and Lee’sa. Baby then provides Lee’sa with extreme amounts of Blutz wave energy; transforming her into a Super Saiyan 4. Mercury realized that he had to buy time for the refuge to get far away from the planet. Mercury was unable to budge her, and he suffered severe injure from her. Mercury began to have Panic attacks due to fighting his wife. Yet, he was able to do a surprise attack that finally makes a mark on her, but she cuts of his leg in the process. He about to blown way by Lee’sa and unknown to her, he was rescued and take out of area. ''Tuffle-Verse timeline'' Gete Star Event ''Alternate Timeline'' Present Timeline Additional Information Like all Earthlings, Mercury was born with low power level, but has he grew and was training, the power level increased dramatically. He will also get power booster, for example: In the Human-Saiyan war, he ate up to 5 Tree of might fruits on planet Parniss and was able to hold his own against a Super Saiyan, of course using Kaioken. He also became 100 times stronger after drink a type of tea from Rishi. He also endured training with Her as well. Techniques='Techniques' *Ki manipulation and Sensory *Flight *Vital Output Wave (V-O) - Powerful energy blast that intensify the higher the number, example; V-O-4, or V-O-5. *Knee deep - A heavy knee attack to the stomach, chest, or face. *Kaioken *Ultimate Kaioken - Perfected Kaioken that make the user 1000 times stronger. But backlash is devastating if the user’s body is not condition for it. *Kaioken Vital Output Wave *Kaioken Spirit Bomb *Sprit Bomb Absorption *Instant Transmission *Lighting Chain: Stun technique used for large groups. *Around-the-world strike. *Lunar Counter - A counter technique that involves a powerful uppercut that sends the attacker to the Moon and Back. First used against Miller. |-|Transformations= *Ultra Human - Can be achieved once potential has been unleashed by Elder Kai. Ultra Human can easily overpower a full powered Super Saiyan 4, but are equal to full powered Super Saiyan 5. The user is enveloped in a light sliver aura that gives off electricity. *Ultra Human 2 (Alternate timeline) *Ultra Instinct |-|Power Level Timeline='Human-Saiyan War Arc' Age 743 *Tier 0 // 850 (First contact) Age 744 *Tier 2 // 11,500 (King Kai training/Arrival of the Saiyans) *Tier 2 // 34,500 (Kaioken 3x) Age 747 *Tier 2 // 51,000 (Saiyan Invasion) *Tier 3 // 306,000 (Kaioken 6x) Age 748 *Tier 3 // 115,000 (Trouble on Namek) *Tier 3 // 300,250 (Unlocked Potential) *Tier 6 // 210,000,000 (Kaioken Spirit Bomb absorption) Age 749 *Tier 3 // 600,500 (The Challenge/Saiyan Training) *Tier 4 // 8,000,000 (Tree of Might) *Tier 6 // 168,000,000 (Kaioken 21x) *Tier 6 // 240,000,000 (Kaioken 30x) Tuffle Arc Age 757 *Tier 4 // 15,000,000 (Base) *Tier 6 // 675,000,000 (Kaioken 45x) *Tier 7 // 2,700,000,000 (Rishi's training) *Tier 8 // 58,900,000,000 (Ultra Human) *Tier 10 // 58,900,000,000,000 (Ultimate Kaioken) *Tier 0 // 495 (Fatigue) Miller Arc Alternate Age 759 *''Tier 7 // 2,950,000,000 (Base)'' *''Tier 8 // 60,000,000,000 (Ultra Human)'' *''Tier 10 // 60,000,000,000,000 (Ultimate Kaioken)'' Age 759 *Tier 7 // 2,950,000,000 (Base) *Tier 8 // 11,000,000,000 (Time Chamber) *Tier 9 // 220,000,000,000 (Ultra Human) *Tier 10 // 220,000,000,000,000 (Ultimate Kaioken) *Tier 10 // 440,000,000,000,000 (Ultimate Kaioken 3x) *Tier 11 // Off-the-charts (Ultra Instinct -Sign-) Future Arc Age 770 *Tier 8 // 18,000,000,000 (Base) *Tier 9 // 4,350,000,000,000 (Ultra Human) *Tier 10 // 435,000,000,000,000 (Ultimate Kaioken) *Tier 9 // 360,000,000,000 (Base/Dermo-Might) |-|Battles='Human-Saiyan War' *With Jac vs. Raditz and Kakarot - Won *Vs. Bardock, Gine, Fasha, Tora, Shugesh, Borgos - Won *Vs. Lee'sa (Earth) - Won *Vs. SSJ Lee'sa (Parniss) - Tie *Vs. LSSJ Hanasia - Lost Tuffle Resurgence *Vs. SSJ4 Tuffle-Lee'sa - Lost *Vs. Lord Jingles - Won *Vs. SSJ5 Tuffle-Lee'sa - Won Miller Arc *Vs. Cyborg Miller - Undetermined *Vs. Android 21 - Forfeits *Vs. Gete Star Miller - Won Future Arc Memorable Quotes Human-Saiyan War Arc Tuffle Arc Gallery Mercury2.jpg|Stardard Combat wear MercuryHSW1.jpg|Human-Saiyan War Arc: Battle of Earth MercuryHSW2.jpg|Battling Frieza MercuryHSWkaioken.jpg|Kaioken 21x vs. Super Saiyan MercuryHan.jpg|Kaioken 30x vs. Legendary Super Saiyan Mercurytuf.jpg|Tuffle Arc: The power of a Super Saiyan 4 Mercuryultra.jpg|The Ultra Human Mercuryres.jpg|Tuffle Arc: Rematch! Mercury's Resolve Lee'sa_and_Mercury.jpg|At EDF Headquarters Miller_Arc1.jpg| Mercury defending Lee'sa from Miller Category:Dragon Ball Galaxy Category:Z-Fighters (Dristar's Universe) Category:Star Team Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Mercury Family Category:Team Earth Category:Main Character(s) Category:Father Category:Humans (Dristar's Universe) Category:Pure human Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters